


Bad Dreams

by PuppyLover912



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLover912/pseuds/PuppyLover912
Summary: Everyone has them sometimes.AKA I have no idea what to write for a summary.





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a joke back in April of last year, but then decided to add onto it. Thus this was born.

  Junpei decided it was finally time to confess. Not confess his many sins or even confess that being a lumberjack boi was too much, no he was confessing love. He didn't view himself to be very good in romantic affairs. In fact, he sees himself as horrible in them. But this has to be done. It was a matter of life and death here, his pride on the line. He decided to finally ask, after working up the courage.

  Walking into the second class cabin with Lotus and Santa with him, he finally does it. He asks the question.

  "Funyarinpa, it has been so long since I have laid eyes on you, and I have decided it is about time that I do it. Funyarinpa... will you be mine forever?"

  Despite it being a painting, Junpei looks at it with anticipation, expecting a response. Lotus and Santa both look to each other, wondering what the fuck is happening.

  Then, somehow Sigma appears in the room with a pop! He looks between the three in the room, and they look back. Just then, he walks over to the funyarinpa and says "Sorry Junpei, but this is mine" and takes it, disappearing with another pop along with the painting.

  "Who was that and how did he know my name?" Junpei asks, shell shocked. Realizing his love is gone, he begins to cry. Santa and Lotus, while confused, try to comfort him, but he will never be okay again.

* * *

 

  Akane awakens with a scream. It’s been a few years since the Second Nonary game ended, and a little bit after what happened in the Mars Mission Test Site. Of course she’s still preparing for what is to come, with the younger Sigma coming back into his body after the chaos that was the Nonary Game Ambidex Edition, along with Phi, Alice, and Clover being put into a cold sleep until they are needed, and the world becoming, quite frankly, a hellhole. She tries to calm herself down just a little, since her nightmare was a bit too silly be so worked up over. Judging by the impending attempt to save the world, all those lives on the line, she shouldn’t be so worked up over the idiotic dream she had.

  She’s still hung up on Junpei. Her feelings for him haven’t diminished after all this time, all these years since she first met him. She knows the dream is silly, but she won’t- no. She can’t get over him.

  “Akane! Are you alright? I heard screaming and the-” Sigma says, bursting into the room. He cut himself off after seeing Akane’s tearstained face. The lovable idiot then began to panic. “Did you see something bad? Is-Is it because of what happened at the Mars Mission Test Site? Did-” Akane brings her finger to his mouth, a signal for him to be quiet.

  “Don’t worry. It was just a bad dream.” Akane explains.

  “Don’t worry? Akane, it has you in tears.” Sigma states in a matter of fact tone. “Of course I’d worry for you. Let’s find something to cheer you up again, okay?” A reassuring smile fills his face. Despite everything she has put the young man through, after everything she has done to him… She is glad he’s able to continue on, working with the woman who basically ruined his normal life.

  Despite Akane not responding, Sigma continues. “Have I ever told you about the time I learned to speak to cats? I purrsonally find that to be a very amewsing story!”

  Akane chuckles a bit. “You’ve told me it several times before, Sigma. Trust me, I’d remember that story for its sheer unrealistic qualities.”

  “Hey! I’ll have you know that it’s the truth!” Sigma says to her, his tone joking. He's just glad to have distracted her.

  “Sigma?”

  “Yes, Akane?”

  “You… Aren’t going to take the Funyarinpa out on a date, are you?”

  “What’s a Funyarinpa?”

THE END


End file.
